


Hazbin Hotel Pics

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bukkake, Canon LGBTQ Character, Fanart, Gen, Hell, Hidden Penis, Illustrations, LGBT, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prepare your collective sphincters, Prostitution, This is Hell there will be a lot of bad stuff, Vivziepop, radiodust - Freeform, spider anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: I'll be posting Hazbin Hotel pics here.I'm absolutely head over heals over this series. If you haven't watched it yet, the pilot is up on youtube, FOR FREE. It's an amazing show, with amazing characters, amazing animation, amazing EVERYTHING. Plus, IT'S LGBT FRIENDLY!!!! It has bisexual characters, gay characters, asexual characters... It's fucking fantastic! And none of that lgbt supporting characters either. The main characters are actually in the rainbow family :DDO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, POST ANY OF MY ART ON RULE34.PAHEAL.NET.
Relationships: Client/Angel Dust, One sided Alastor/Angel Dust
Comments: 71
Kudos: 309





	1. On the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, POST MY ART ON RULE34.PAHEAL.NET!
> 
> They literally banned me from there because apparently I had an old account there that I forgot about and you're not allowed to have multiple accounts. The mod was VERY unprofessional, treated me like a child, scolding me and not giving a damn that I contributed my art to their SEXIST website, and overall uncaring.
> 
> I DO NOT want my art on their website. Please respect my wishes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust is hitting the streets! He hopes to find a few clients for the night X3


	2. Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust just loooooves getting dirty and posing for pictures <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the hidden peen :3

Have the censored version! 

And the uncensored version!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some research on male spider genitalia, and my google search history is now cursed ><
> 
> I tried to make a fusion between human and spider genitalia. I think it came out ok-ish.
> 
> Also, if you look closely, you can see that Angel has spinnerets! Cuz I'm a sick fuck. [Yes, that's not a vulva, those are his spinnerets ^^]


	3. Hop In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Angel Dust showing his assets to a potential customer X3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find the hidden penis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background based on screenshots of the pilot episode.
> 
> Car was traced from a free use image [cuz I can't draw cars for shit!]


	4. Midnight Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is up to here with Angel's aggressive flirting. I hope he doesn't do something to our favorite spider demon to stop all this nonsense ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find all six hidden penises?
> 
> Higher resolution on my deviantart:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/alphalightbearer/art/Midnight-Visit-820474443?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furniture based on free use images.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> All characters belong to Vivziepop. No money is being made.


End file.
